I Will Never Stop Loving You
by Arilliope2728
Summary: After Callie slams the door in 9x01. Possibly M later if I continue. But for now I'm putting it as complete.


**I Will Never Stop Loving You**

**AN: This is my first one-shot, I might continue it depending on the response and if you've read Arizona, where are you? I think I'm done with that story so I'm sorry to all of you who wanted me to continue. So leave me some reviews on this, please and tell me if you want me to continue. **

**Summary: Set after Callie leaves her room in 9x01 after trying to talk to Arizona.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, all rights belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

* * *

Callie angrily slammed the door after trying to talk to Arizona. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. She slowly slid to the floor and leaned on the door. She took a shaky breath and wiped the tears that began to fall. She got up and went to the kitchen. After drinking a cold glass of water she calmed herself and prepared for round 2 with Arizona. She slowly walked over to the door and stopped. Closing her eyes once more she mentally prepared. She opened the door again to find Arizona turned away and back into her normal position.

"Go away," Arizona snapped.

"No! This is my apartment, I've been here longer than you! I'm the one who asked you to move in with me so if anyone is getting out it's going to be you!" Callie snapped right back. Arizona turned and sat facing Callie.

"What do you want from me, Callie?" Hearing the blonde use her nickname made Callie internally cringe.

"I want my wife back, I want you to listen to me, I want to be able to kiss you again, I want you to be able to see our daughter and help me raise her," Hot tears began streaming down Callie's face.

"I don't know if I'll ever be back," Arizona said dropping her gaze from Callie's.

"Arizona, I know things are going to be different. They're going to be hard, but we can get through this," Callie stepped closer to the bed. "Just let me in," She pleaded. Callie walked around to Arizona's side of the bed. The blonde turned her head away, but Callie put a finger under her chin and turned it to look her in the eye. Arizona's own tears began to fall. Callie wiped them away with her thumb. "We'll get through this, you just have to let me in." Callie reached for Arizona's hand and held it. She was surprised she hadn't yanked it away.

"I-I want to, but I'm just so…so mad…" Arizona trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Arizona. I really am,but –"

"Not at you. Not anymore. I'm tired of being mad at you. I'm..I'm mad at myself. " Callie was about to ask why, when Arizona continued. " I'm mad at myself…For taking Alex's spot. For getting worked up and pissed off at him and pulling him from the trip to Boise." There were more fresh tears streaming down her face now.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry, Cal," Arizona was sobbing now. Callie wrapped her in a hug and let her wife cry on her.

"Shh shh. You have nothing to be sorry for, babe. It's all gonna be okay." Callie let go of Arizona and wiped the tears away from her face. She gently placed a hand behind her ear and leaned in. Then she kissed her. Slowly, passionately, like they always used to. And Arizona kissed her back.

"It's all gonna be okay," Arizona repeated in a whisper as they pulled away from the kiss. Callie took a step back and removed her shirt and her pants, leaving her only in a simple white bra and matching panties. She walked back over to Arizona and began to pull the bedspread back. When Arizona didn't pull it back, Callie took that as the go ahead and pulled it away from Arizona, exposing was used to be her left leg. She kneeled next to the bed and lightly kiss the scar.

"Cal, what are you doing," Arizona questioned at the Latina took her hand. She placed her hand over the scar on her chest that was starting to fade. She took Arizona's finger and lightly traced it. She stood and did the same for the one on her abdomen and the one where her c-section was performed. They never broke eye contact as Callie did this. Arizona then took Callie's hand in her own and did the same to her left leg, or what was left of it. Callie walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to Arizona.

"Arizona, I will never stop loving you. No matter what happens. I promised you that on our wedding day…And that is one promise that I can keep," She placed her hand on Arizona's stump. Gently rubbing it. Arizona put her hand on top of Callie's. Then leaned in, Callie meeting her halfway, and kissed her. She pulled her hand away from Callie's where it was resting on her left thigh and pulled Callie in. She tangled her hands in black hair. Callie placed a hand on the back of Arizona's neck and on her waist. They pulled away and Callie gently lifter Arizona onto her lap and pulled the bedspread around them to keep the warm. She pulled Arizona back in for another kiss. This was a big step for them. They sat and continued passionately kissing and holding each other as minutes passed. When they pulled away again, Arizona rested her head on Callie's shoulder and Callie wrapped her arms around her.

"I will never stop loving you either, Calliope," Arizona broke the silence. "And I know it's going to be a rough road ahead, but we..we can get through this." They sat comfortably there together. "Will you get Sofia so I can see her?"

"Of course I can," Callie got up and kissed Arizona's temple before leaving the room to go get Sofia.

She returned a few moments later with Sofia in her arms.

"Hey baby girl," Callie place her in Arizona's arm. "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately," Callie joined them back in bed and the three of them lay there. "I will never stop loving either one of you," Arizona kissed both of her girls on the cheek. Callie pulled her back and kissed her on the lips. The three of them settled into a comfortable silence and drifted of to sleep.

_We'll get through this._

* * *

**__AN: Thanks for reading. Please leave me some reviews. Do you want me to continue? I might.**


End file.
